


Gossip

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Grinding, Groping, Intercrural Sex, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Is In Denial, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smutcember, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: Alternative title: The curious incident involving Sasha and the gourd that no one will openly speak about. The whole squad is in denial that it actually happened.Or, the one where Levi is pining hardcore for Eren's hot bod. Events unfold and buttsex is the answer to everyone's problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurieA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurieA/gifts).



> for Aurieackerman over on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

“Fuck,” Levi muttered, the tension in his arms and shoulders enough to make him want to punch the wall in front of him. He refrained, despite his anger. He knew better than to take his petty frustrations out on inanimate objects. 

These were the increasing episodes of frustration for Levi, Captain of the Survey Corps, second in charge beside the Commander himself and leader of his own elite squad. He was a hardened fighter and soldier, lived a life of fighting and struggle, and raised through the rank as the ultimate of underdogs. A revered member of the military, admired by all...

...and currently stressing out over a stupid crush. 

Crushes were for fourteen year old girls. Not grown-ass men in their damned early thirties. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, resting his head against the wall and groaning quietly, scraping his forehead pathetically against the brick before leaning away and walking over to the window. 

It would have been okay for the Captain to express interest in someone if it weren’t for his line of work, his age, reputation, social skills and the object in question, but that was all really. Not much. 

The person in question was one of his squad - even worse. It would be like getting romantically or sexually involved with someone you work with - the very thought of which made Levi cringe. Needs were a selfish thing. Needs and desires got people killed, so no matter how much Levi wanted to, he would never be able to express this interest. They were both soldiers and besides, if his colleague needed to get off, he had plenty of other scouts to choose from. They all went at it like rabbits since training anyway with all those teenage hormones that demanded an outlet. 

It wouldn’t have surprised Levi if his interest was going at it behind the scenes but the odds were slim. Each night they locked him in the basement, so the chances of anyone sneaking down through a locked door was low. Especially since Levi was their caretaker and keyholder. 

Eren Yeager. The Doctor’s boy with the Titan blood. Humanity’s last hope. Levi’s worst nightmare for a subject to be attracted to. The kid had probably not even finished growing yet. Probably wouldn’t live for long either. 

“This is a bad fucking idea,” Levi ground out as he watched Eren through the window of the meeting room, currently assisting other scouts with camp maintenance by clearing the courtyard of new weeds and sweeping. It was interesting how much Eren looked up to Levi, so much as to inflict his strict cleaning standards upon his squad mates on Levi’s behalf. Did Eren want his approval? Was he just doing a good job to avoid punishment? 

“Why the long face?” Erwin’s voice sounded behind him. Levi glowered.

“Why the incompetence in your unit?” Levi retorted, still looking outside with a look of exaggerated disdain on his face. 

“I haven’t seen you scowl like that for years,” Erwin began carefully, allowing a pause before continuing. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I want to talk about whatever you called us up here for,” Levi said with a sigh, not looking at his Commander as he briskly rounded the table to lean against the wall at the back whilst the other officers were slowly trailing in. Erwin didn’t push it any further to which Levi appreciated. The Commander was an intelligent man, who knew his subordinates well. He was probably the only person left alive who Levi could say knew him best. Aside from Hange or Mike perhaps, whom he’d trained alongside for a number of years now. 

The truth was, while Levi had this carefully constructed facade, he was truly lonely most of the time. Anyone he learned to like or enjoy their company would only inevitably die. It came with the work, so he’d never allowed himself to feel any sort of attraction or attachment to anyone before. He couldn’t help a few, he was naturally human and interaction was still something he desired, but it deeply saddened him knowing he couldn’t maintain any of it. 

So he leaned against the wall barely listening to his briefings, arms crossed tightly as he tried to process the anger that was coating the deep sadness within him. He leaves early and no one questions him. He goes to supervise the cleaners downstairs, eyeing Eren carefully as he works. Eren looks up sometimes and Levi religiously reminds himself that he’s just being careful not to piss him off. He’s not interested like that. He can’t be. There are plenty of other people his age, and with his burdens, he’s not likely to be looking for anything anyway. It’s unrealistic and just watching Eren pisses him off more. 

So he leaves with a huff, missing the concerned look Eren gave him as he left. 

All of this frustration has to go somewhere, so Levi decides to handle it in one of the only ways he knows how besides cleaning. He heads to the showers, slips behind the last stall, unfastens his belt and top button and slips his hand down the front of his trousers. 

He’ll make it quiet and quick. The cleaning team are due here later this afternoon, so he has time. He doesn’t need long. He’s riled up enough as it is and didn’t want to be caught sporting a semi through the corridors. No one would dare say anything thanks to Levi’s reputation, but it would still be nice to avoid being further subject of gossip and rumour. 

His thoughts need not wonder what Eren looks like naked. He’s seen it all. He’s seen all of everyone. What does interest him though is wondering just what Eren would look like, cock fully erect and flushed red, panting his name as he fucked into his own hand, Levi watching and waiting for him to take him in turn. Levi wasn’t fussy. He’d take it from or give it to that boy. Any touch was better than nothing. 

He could fantasise, sure. It was harmless enough. His imagination took him to places filthier than the dust above Erwin’s shelves and before long he found his senses dulling to make way for the sweet tension release which would soon crash over him. A few quick tugs and a quiet grunt or two and he was coming against the tiles, white ropey fluid squirting and dribbling from his cock as he stroked himself to completion. 

“Fuck, Eren,” he breathed out quietly, his ears sounding like white noise until a subtle rustle shot straight through the euphoria and directly to his core of attention. He slipped himself back into his trousers and slowly poked his head out of the shower stall, checking to see if anyone was there. 

The room was empty. Thank fuck. 

The next day Eren looked like he might just be ready to shit himself. He's got sweat on his forehead and looks a bit flushed when Levi approaches him to check his uniform over. 

“Are you sick?” Levi asked, side eyeing Hange to make sure they didn't have anything to do with the boy’s state. Hange shrugged, turning to look at Eren as well. His face only got brighter with the close scrutiny. Levi had a fleeting thought that maybe somehow he’d heard him yesterday. He would be mortified if that were the case. 

During the day, Levi's mind took him to places he'd rather not give energy to. His internal dialogue was never this complicated and it confuses and frightens him. Feeling are horrible and he wanted them to go away, so he pushed them down, hard. Refused to feel anything. Endless ‘what if’s’ plagued his mind. Especially ‘what if Eren heard’. 

His internal struggle to contain his swirling emotions meant he became a little more short tempered with Eren over the next few days. His responses were even more curt and clipped. He didn’t spend more time with him than he needed to, which was difficult considering most of the kid’s training was under Levi’s supervision, and Eren seemed to notice the cold shoulder instantly. 

There were endless questions in Eren’s eyes whenever Levi would give him orders or train him. An unspoken ‘why’, hanging between them relating directly to Levi’s change. Eren wanted to know why Levi was being so abrupt with him and Levi discreetly thought he deserved an answer.

The tension went on for weeks until Levi was positive he'd suppressed the strange interest that had grown from seemingly nowhere. 

It's only when Levi spots one of the female recruits sneaking out of the male dorms does something else entirely emerge in the Captain. He doesn't understand what he's thinking, but he understands it as irrational jealousy which he abruptly forces to a halt. His inability to appropriately process these emotions that refuse to go away only fueled his cagey demeanour. His squad just thought he was grumpier than usual, and he played along with it to avoid the issue he was blindly refusing to deal with. 

It's a fresh new morning and all of his squad were on time for formation practice with the horses. Fortunately there was still enough land left within the walls for the squads to effectively spread out and practice. Their day would consist of a few morning hours out in the fields followed by physical drills back at base, finishing with chores and gear maintenance. 

After an incident-free round out in the flat landscape, the soldiers all return the horses for physical training. 

Erwin didn’t oversee a lot of the smaller tasks, but he did attend formation drills where possible. He wouldn't attend all of them, insisting the officers need to be able to lead the entirety of the scouts out on expedition without him in the event of his death or incapacitation. 

Once Erwin returned inside to his office, Levi, Hange and Mike are left outside with the troops. They split the main group into six groups and took two each to supervise and mentor, designating temporary leaders for each training group. To make the most of space within the base grounds, they each have half an hour in one area, the training lasting three hours total. Different areas cover everything from maneuver gear training, weapons training, classroom sessions and gear maintenance for some of the newer recruits. There would also be weight lifting exercises and cardio followed by stretching. 

Levi watched over the groups as he made his rounds on horseback, finding whenever his eyes drifted toward Eren, their eyes almost always met. It made Levi uncomfortable, so he moved on, never spending too long in Eren’s area for concern of inappropriate sensations returning. They will die off with enough avoidance, Levi tells himself. Just remain professional and distant and he will be fine. 

Mike, Hange and Levi were bundled up on a corner table of the mess hall as everyone tucked into lunch halfway through the training sessions. Everyone was tired, half of them were in their gear and others were half dressed. Everyone was in different states of their training regime. A hive of activity. 

“So,” Mike said, nudging Hange. 

“Eh?” Hange spurted a piece of food out as they responded dumbly, picking it off the table and returning it to their mouth as Levi watched with mildly veiled disgust. 

“So heard anything around the barracks lately?” Mike asked quietly with a devilish little smirk on his face. Levi leaned in on his elbows. He secretly loved a bit of gossip. Only these two and Erwin knew that about him and they frequently exploited it. 

“Not really, just the incident with the gourd and Braus and Connie catching that horse face one in a compromising position with Yeager’s sister,” Hange said nonchalantly. Mike just laughed - a loud, booming noise. Levi perked an eyebrow. He wondered if Eren knew about his sister and the horse. He thought Mikasa was enamoured with her adoptive brother. He supposed he couldn’t see everything at all times. Which is what Hange was good for. Extracting information out of the darkest depths of the unit. A true quidnunc. 

Levi would always ask questions and try and dissect information about people, never directly dropping his own affairs into the fray. He wouldn’t let these two vultures know anything about himself. It’d spread faster than flies to shit if he said anything in front of Hange. 

“What about you, Levi? You’ve been in an awful mood lately,” Hange said, mouth still half full as they spoke through half-chewed bread. 

“I’m no different than normal,” Levi said, feigning innocence as best as he could. 

“Bullshit,” Mike said, earning himself an indignant glare from his superior. “You can’t sit there and tell me you haven’t been in a foul mood more than normal. What’s the deal?” 

Levi set his cutlery down and eyed them both. They were expecting an answer, and he didn’t want to lie to them, so opted for silence usually. This time however, his silence offered him a moment for his brain to provide a suggestion. What if you let them know, but don’t drop any names? They might be able to give you some advice on the matter to help you get over it. 

“Fine.” 

Hange and Mike exchanged a high five. Levi glared at them. 

“Do you fuckers want to hear me out or what?” He warned, to which they both straightened up with huge grins on their faces, not even bothering to hide their excitement. 

“So I figured I’d shack up with someone but odds are they’re gonna die anyway and I don’t wanna get attached.” 

Mike and Hange both formed little o’s with their lips as they hummed with acknowledgement and understanding. The pieces were all falling into place in their minds, finally having the reasoning behind their leader’s borderline cruel demeanor as of late.

“And there’s no way we’re gonna learn who it is?” Hange said, as if they were answering their own question already. They knew Levi to a tee. Levi didn’t even need to nod, just looked at them as they formulated their response. 

“Why don’t you just bang ‘em and say thanks and leave it at that?” Mike said. “We do it all the time.” 

“Yeah but he’s clearly already attached if he doesn’t want to bang them for the sake of it. Our little Captain won’t be able to stop at one time!” Hange giggled and Levi could feel his ears heating up with embarrassment. Levi appreciated how they spoke about him as though he wasn’t sat straight opposite them at the same damn dining table. Suddenly he’d lost his appetite. 

“Did either of you idiots consider this person might not be interested in banging me?” Levi ground out, keeping his expression as neutral as possible for the sake of onlookers. 

“Have you asked?” Mike pitched simply. 

“Fuck no.” 

Hange just shrugged to that with a knowing look on their face. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve heard anything around about me?” Levi asked of them both, voice low beneath the loud hum in the room coming from the mass of bodies all talking at the same time. Mike and Hange just shrugged and shook their heads. 

“Just the usual rumours.” 

“Which are?” 

“That would be telling!” Hange laughed boisterously, to which Levi directed his fork at their face, making them laugh even louder to the point of drawing attention to their table. Levi’s eyes flitted to the side to see a few people looking in their direction and he quickly retracted his arm and returned to eating, despite not being hungry. 

He excused himself early from lunch to return back outside while the sun was still around. He headed to the stables to pass the time until the troops would resume training. He let himself in through the open door and headed toward his horse, which moved to greet him and he smiled up at him, petting his soft nose. 

“Why can’t I just be a horse instead?” Levi lamented quietly, gently stroking the side of the horse’s soft black snout. It’s nostrils would flare as it took in his rider’s scent, pleased to see him. Levi sighed softly, a slight shift in the air turning everything quiet for just long enough to hear something out of place. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head, trying to focus his hearing toward the back of the stables without looking. 

There was someone else in here. 

They were male, breathing heavily and possibly not alone. He knew that sort of panting and it had nothing to do with military training. Someone was getting off back there. Levi’s throat tightened when he heard the hidden person groan, recognising it as Eren’s voice straight away. 

‘Fuck’, he thought to himself. ‘Not good, not good’, he repeated, silently mouthing a few curse words as he tried to back out. Fortune was not on his side today, and he turned into a pitchfork, knocking it over. He caught it, but the noise had been made. He’d have to play it off as him having never heard the kid. 

“Levi?” Eren’s voice came from the back of the stables. It sounded as if Eren was forcing himself to sound clearer than he felt, his clarity being betrayed by his tiredness. Levi froze, paying his attention to the horse in front of him, both hands resting on the half open paddock door. 

Levi turned his head to see Eren stood at the end of the stables, hair a mess and clothes a little dishevelled. He narrowed his eyes at the boy dangerously, who visibly wilted under the intense stare. 

“Who else is back there?” Levi accused. Eren’s eyes widened a little, his cheeks flushing a slight pink as he sunk into his shoulders. This meek look didn’t suit the headstrong boy at all. It annoyed Levi. 

“No one, Sir.” 

“Then what are you doing?” Levi asked, regretting it the moment he asked. 

“Thinking about you, actually.” 

Eh? 

Levi blinked slowly. His mind was playing tricks on him. It had to be. All of those bottled up emotions were starting to burst apart at the seams, making him hear things that weren’t real. His heart fluttered and he cursed himself internally for it. He’d done so fucking well at hiding his feelings and the first thing the stupid brat says has his stomach doing flips. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” Eren asked. Levi didn’t quite register it. He’d turned away to look back into the stable once Eren had confessed. He didn’t believe it was real and his face must have been a picture of shock. The kid didn’t even try and deny it. 

“What do you need me for?” Levi asked, trying to keep it professional. He heard Eren step closer but didn’t look. He wanted to appear as aloof as usual. 

“I was hoping maybe you could help with something?” Eren asked. Levi’s jaw felt tight. His teeth were being held so tightly together it almost hurt. 

“Spit it out.” 

“Sir?” 

Levi shot him a powerful glare and Eren was stood in position with a hand gesturing to his crotch, the white fabric visibly damp and tented at the front. Levi groaned internally. This was not happening. He scrunched his face up in disgust but Eren didn’t seem at all deterred. 

“The fuck? What do I look like to you, go find someone else-” 

“But Sir!” Eren raised his voice over Levi’s, making Levi glare at him all the more. Levi would blindly deny everything until his last breath. “I wouldn’t offer unless I was sure you wanted to. I heard you the other day, Sir. In the shower. ” 

Well fuck. 

Fuck-a-doodle-doo. 

Levi was dumbstruck for a short moment. He didn’t know how to react to that, so he resorted to his usual. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re disgusting, go sort yourself out somewhere before I make you do it in front of the whole squad,” Levi ordered. Eren took another step closer and Levi was crossing his arms and backing away in defense. 

“I know it was you,” Eren’s voice had dropped low, doing unearthly things to Levi’s sense of self control. This was bad. He would have to forcibly remove himself from the stables if he was going to avoid a tent of his own. As it was his cock was already twitching at the sound of Eren’s voice. 

Levi’s glare was a murderous thing, but he maintained it. 

“My quarters, sundown,” Levi said quietly. Eren’s brows furrowed a little but Levi didn’t stick around for a response. His heart was hammering in his chest and his face felt like it was on fire. Did he just do that? Was that even real? What is he even thinking?!

Either way, if he had Eren alone, it would give him ample opportunity to clear everything up and gain some clarity. Discipline the boy if he needed to get it out of his system. 

Unfortunately the way he’d intended to invite Eren to his private room after hours was not what came out of his mouth and was definitely not what was coursing through Levi’s thoughts as he returned to the training grounds. He’d like to discipline the boy alright. In horrible, filthy ways.

“Levi?” Hange said, drawing his thoughts back to the present, a group of soldiers going at each other as pairs in hand-to-hand combat.

“Huh?”

“You just seem a bit off. You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Levi lied. He couldn’t focus at all after lunch. 

“Go up early, Mike and I can take care of setting up the gear maintenance and everyone knows what chores they’re doing.” Levi hummed a little in appreciation, awkwardly patted Hange’s arm and nodded, taking his leave. 

“Thanks four-eyes.” 

“Rest up, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

He took the extra time to take a quick nap and clean himself up after a day out in the fields and the stables. It was just a spruce, since he’d have a proper wash later in the day. He suited up for his chores, tying his hair back and pulling out a few dusters and a bucket from the supplies closet and made his way down through the castle to the bathrooms. 

This time of day, when everyone was caught up in gear maintenance, he’d have time to collect his thoughts and focus on something that didn’t have stupidly soft looking brown hair, perfect skin and a damned body from the heavens. The skiddies in the toilets helped deter any arousal from sprouting it’s unwelcomed head and Levi was thankfully able to focus on his cleaning instead of Eren for a few hours. 

Eventually the squads all caught up with him and he took over the cleaning routine for the late afternoon. He was well and truly in his element now, so took charge and got the results he wanted, even if it meant people went to dinner late because they had to redo something a couple of times. 

Just do it right the first time and you won’t have to repeat yourself. 

Simple. 

Chores came and went and dinner was uneventful. Levi had worked up an appetite through his afternoon of working, so wolfed his dinner down and joined the veteran’s table evening gossip, Erwin included upon this one too. Erwin was just as bad as Hange and Mike. He had an ever so false ‘noble cause’ for wanting to know the dirt of his subordinates. 

At least Levi was honest. He just wanted to know dirt for entertainment’s sake and he had no qualms with concealing this fact. 

As soon as dinner died down Levi was left with the final task of the day. 

Eren. 

He returned swiftly to his room, pacing uncomfortably as he waited for him to show up. He looked out the window and checked the time. The sun had set, painting the warm skies in pastel hues as it slowly faded to darkness. 

A soft rapping at his door had the Captain turning on his heels to face the noise. 

“Come in,” he called, feeling awkward stood in the middle of the room. Eren slowly opened the door and quietly closed it behind himself. He cracked a nervous smile and Levi narrowed his eyes. 

“So… Sir.” Eren tacked onto the end of his expectant greeting. Levi clenched his hands into fists and stretched them out, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Yeager,” Levi said slowly, eyeing Eren up and down, waiting to see if he’d make any moves or say anything or do something. 

“So you heard me,” Eren said, not looking at all embarrassed. Levi nodded once. 

“And you heard me,” Levi countered. Eren nodded once. 

Levi swallowed around the lump starting to form in his throat. He felt hot and uncomfortable and unsure of where this was going. 

“So does this mean we?” Eren asked, starting to lean as if he wanted to move toward Levi. Levi mirrored the movement subtly, unclenching his hands and placing one foot in front of the other just slightly.

“I guess?” Levi shrugged. 

Eren rubbed his neck and looked down to meet Levi’s gaze. It was questioning and hopeful and a little bit apprehensive. Levi swallowed again, saliva having gathered in his mouth as he took in Eren’s youthful features. 

He felt the saliva travel down his neck and as soon as he’d done it he felt his feet moving, and suddenly Eren was getting closer too. The short few steps that had been between them were closed in an instant. Levi’s hands buried into Eren’s shirt and fisted tightly, pulling him down to his level as Eren’s hands cupped the sides of Levi’s head, tilting his head roughly as their lips mashed together into an uncoordinated, sloppy kiss. 

It didn’t take long to adjust themselves, one easing off on the teeth and the other easing off on the pressure. Levi’s pulse was soaring and he kissed Eren roughly, licking his lips and demanding access to Eren’s mouth which was granted nearly instantly. It was as if a deep hunger in both of them was simultaneously released and unleashed onto each other’s mouths.

Levi was practically shaking as Eren fucked his tongue in and out of his mouth, leaving him panting and aching for more. Every dirty fantasy he’d had about Eren was within his grasp, grunting softly and rocking his hips against Levi’s lower abdomen. This was bad, Levi’s mind tried telling him, only for the notion to get swept away with the wash of arousal as Eren moved a hand down between Levi’s legs to palm at his crotch. 

Levi gasped against Eren’s lips and Eren smiled at the delightful reaction. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Captain,” he purred into Levi’s ear. Levi exhaled raggedly and clung to Eren’s shirt as his knees started turning weak. The fact that Eren had been wanting him as much as he’d been wanting Eren was enough to make him painfully hard at a shameful speed. Levi took a miniscule step backward and pulled on Eren’s shirt as he kissed his superior’s neck, leading him back to his desk where he sat on the edge, their lips meeting once again. 

This one was a bit slower but no less passionate. Levi had grown accustomed to Eren’s taste and forcefulness, noticing how he was holding back somewhat. He probably still respected him greatly and was scared shitless, covering it up with a youthful sense of bravado and confidence. 

If anything, Levi ought to have been the one petrified. He’d never gotten so close to someone like this before. The proud tent on the front of his slacks stole away any attention he may have given to thoughts of consideration of right or wrong. Eren was clearly thinking in a one-track fashion too, pressing his body against Levi’s and his hands wrapped around his back. Levi moved his hands to pull at Eren’s arms, getting him to release his grip - which Eren did quickly, flinching as if Levi might throw him off any minute now. 

The look of worry flashing through Eren’s eyes was quickly replaced with a glaze of feral hunger when Levi laid back against the desk and lifted his lower legs to tighten around Eren’s waist as he hunched over, tongues resuming their slide against one another. Levi felt impossibly elated as Eren’s hot arousal pressed against his own as their clothed bodies moulded together. He felt like his chest had expanded and tightened all at the same time, excitement making his body thrum with each little touch and firm caress of Eren’s hand along his side or thighs. 

Levi hooked his legs tighter, rocking his hips up against Eren’s firm body as he panted into his mouth, the hot and heady feeling leaving a pleasant warmth across Levi’s chest and face. He must have looked like a wrecked mess. 

Eren didn’t look much better when he broke away to gasp his name, the breathy, ruined sound going straight to Levi’s cock. 

“Fuck, say that again,” Levi pleaded. 

Eren ground his hips against Levi’s, hard, and both of them groaned out loud. “Hah, Levi,” Eren moaned, burying his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. A quick pang of panic struck Levi when Eren’s lips ghosted across his pulse point, kissing and sucking lightly on the pale skin there. The last thing he needed was a mark for Hange to scream about. This wouldn’t stay a secret for long. Eren must have noticed the way he tightened under him when he did this, because he eased off and returned to Levi’s lips. 

Their lips were both growing sore and red with the bruising force they’d kissed with earlier, so this one was a lot more gentle and much slower. Eren didn’t stop grinding against Levi and he could feel he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Eren,” Levi half moaned, breath trembling with arousal. “I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Eren whispered, his breath just as ragged as Levi’s. 

Levi adjusted his legs around Eren’s hips and pulled him as close as he could get, feeling the friction from the fabric against his erection doing sinful things to him. He felt hot and sweaty and could feel his orgasm closeby, pooling and building in the pits of his guts. He just needed that little bit of extra stimulation and he’d be done… 

Eren huffed and he slowed his hips as he evidently came in his own uniform. Levi knitted his brows together in frustration and tried pulling him tighter to get that friction back. It was so close and the damn brat went and slowed down because he’d finished first. 

“Fuck, don’t stop now,” he barked out, but Eren clearly needed a minute to compose himself, his eyes clenched shut with pleasure that was washing over him. “Eren!” 

Eren wordlessly dropped down, forcing Levi to release his thighs from around him, lying flat on the table as Eren hunched over his crotch, his hot mouth kissing lightly around the outline of his erection through his trousers. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” Levi ordered, his mind in a muddled state of disbelief that he had Eren’s mouth on his crotch right now. He’d only ever dreamed of having those plump lips on his dick before, so this was close to the real deal. Levi felt his nearing orgasm waning with the slow in rubbing and pressure against his body. He felt exposed now, lying bare on the table with his shirt in a mess and his hair everywhere and Eren’s nimble hands on his waistband, unfastening the parts of uniform required to allow access to his cock. 

“Hurry up,” Levi huffed. “I’m not going to last long,” he apologised. 

“It’s okay, I want to try this,” Eren comforted him to some degree, making quick work of Levi’s trousers and underwear, sinking his heavenly hot mouth down onto Levi’s cock and licking it like Levi had never felt before. He wasn’t being shy in the slightest, his lips wrapped around Levi’s hard cock without judgement of its size or shape, getting to work like he would with any other order Levi would give him. Eager to please, as always. 

Levi’s chest heaved and he grunted as he came into Eren’s mouth, who seemed a bit surprised at the sudden explosion. All of that pent up sexual tension had done wonders for the force in which Levi shot his load. Half of his come dribbled down Eren’s chin and the other half he’d evidently swallowed since he was licking his lips with a satisfied look on his face. It hadn’t been a lengthy blow-job, but it had been effective in driving Levi over the edge, and he was partly thankful he’d not made too much of a mess of his uniform. Eren’s however would need a change. 

“Fuck,” Levi panted as he came down from seeing stars. 

Eren tucked him back away carefully and re-fastened his trousers before leaning back up to kiss him lightly, standing fully and offering a hand to help pull Levi up. Levi pushed himself up off the table and pushed a little bit of hair from his eyes, the euphoria making way for clear thoughts once more. Thoughts that were asking whether that was such a good idea or not. 

Eren smiled at him before inspecting his own uniform. 

“You should go change,” Levi suggested, not wanting Eren to leave just yet. Eren paused, seemingly in the same situation, eyeing Levi for a little while longer than he usually did. 

“Yeah, I should…” Eren said, leaning in for another slow kiss to which Levi was more than happy to reciprocate, a hand finding its way to Levi’s cheek which warmed the Captain’s heart more than he’d ever admit. He felt wanted and desired and sated. He felt good, and he didn’t want it to end there. If Eren wanted it to, he would be okay with that, but still. Levi yearned for more before it was even over. 

“Can I visit again?” Eren asked quietly once their lips parted. Levi’s chest twisted in curious ways and he nodded. 

“Keep this quiet, yeah?” Levi said. Eren nodded. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Go, go change then,” Levi shooed him away, his free hand running through his sweaty hair. He needed a shower. Eren made his exit, not before shooting him a quick smile before the door clicked behind him. 

“Fuck,” Levi muttered for the millionth time regarding Eren Yeager.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days were far less complex than Levi had expected them to be. He was more relaxed, his mind didn’t take him anywhere exotic or fanciful, nor did he give himself a hard time for his previous evening’s activities. They hadn’t really done much, after all. Levi was excited to see what might happen next but he wasn’t entirely sure when he’d find time to see Eren again. 

Eren would constantly look at Levi, only to find him maintaining his usual facade. Their relationship returned to normal without Levi trying to hide his pent up frustrations and the rest of the squad benefitted from Levi’s good mood too. Training went easier and everyone could relax. It was just a quick kiss and an even quicker blowjob, a little bit of touching, nothing much, Levi told himself, feeling giddy at the memory. 

They had to keep the information quiet, however. Levi was his guardian and had to keep an eye on him in case he turned rogue and tried to kill anyone. Levi knew he had to maintain his emotions and not grow attached, but he was confident in his ability to separate the two aspects of his life enough to do his day job properly. He was far more disciplined as a soldier than he was as a lover. His commitment to his superior’s orders would always come above everything else. 

The second time they met was again, after dinner, and they kissed like they had before, only this time against the back of the door - Eren’s lean arms caging Levi in as he pulled the boy close, desperate to taste and touch and feel him. His senses were hungry for everything he could get. 

They had to be careful, given how injury was prone to trigger Eren’s titan form. Levi would almost go to scrape his nails into Eren’s back or shoulders, although he’d flatten the pads of his fingertips along Eren’s flushed skin instead, caressing without the use of his nails. They were very gentle with each other’s skin, being careful to be light handed in places where people might see marks, careful not to leave any bruises or love bites or scratches in compromising places. 

Levi loved how careful and attentive Eren was when they touched one another. He was keen to please him, always asking if what he was doing felt good or asking for guidance. 

This meant that after their fourth, fifth, sixth time's meeting after dinner, Eren was getting very good at pleasing Levi with his fingers and his mouth. They hadn’t taken it all the way yet due to time constraints, instead sharing oral pleasure, swapping on the surface of the desk to suck each other off before any of the officers came by with evening report work. Thankfully the military had a firm daily structure. 

A firm daily structure that allowed one hour for lunch and a single rest day per week. 

Their meetings soon spilled into those lunch breaks, sneaking into the stables after they had eaten to steal a few light kisses or touches, using one another for pleasure to help the days go by faster until the next expedition outside the walls. 

Eren would shove Levi up against the back of the shower stalls or behind the stables, pull his trousers halfway down and either finger him until he was begging for his cock to be touched or wrap those gorgeous lips around his length until Levi was hearing white noise with spots in his vision, coming down Eren’s throat before they hurriedly cleaned themselves up and returned to training. 

Sometimes they would perform evening patrols together on horseback just as an excuse to get out of the complex and fool around a little. 

“Levi,” Eren panted against his flushed skin as he was bent over in front of a tree, Eren’s cock pushing between the tightness between his thighs. “Levi I want to feel all of you,” Eren heaved as he climaxed, his come rubbing between the bottom of Levi’s cock and balls and making a mess between his thighs as he stroked himself to completion with a low, throaty moan. 

They both stood against each other, Eren moulded to Levi’s back before pulling away and allowing Levi to wipe his thighs down with a handkerchief. Levi pulled his trousers back up and tidied himself up before turning to face his subordinate. He looked up at him with a calm expression usually entirely reserved for Eren. Eren tenderly stroked some hair from Levi’s forehead and Levi jerked his head away from the touch. 

“Don’t get too attached. I’ll make sure our next rest days are the same for next week,” he said. He didn’t want to keep Eren at a distance, but he understood he had to with their next expedition on the approach.

“Alright,” Eren said, sorting his own appearance out and following Levi back to the horses. They would have to pick up a good running pace to catch up to where they should be on their patrol by now, but that was no issue. They usually made a little race out of it. See who could get back to their checkpoints first, horses having to dart and dive through trees and narrow forest paths. Levi felt a strange sense of freedom with Eren behind him, hooves heavy in his ears and the wind blowing across his face. There were no titans in these woods, just Eren and himself. He took these small escapes as moments to keep him sane. 

The following week, their hunger for one another had been growing all week with the knowledge of what was about to come. Levi would nudge against Eren in the corridors sometimes. He would interject with his training, placing his hands over Eren’s and directing his blades in a way Eren already knew, but was using as an excuse to get close. He would hold himself needlessly close to Eren when practicing holds or locks in hand on hand combat. 

When Eren showed up for registry in the mornings, Levi would eye him up and down, as would Eren to his Captain, form perfectly shaped into an immaculate salute that still Levi would find error with as an excuse to touch Eren or bark orders at him. 

‘Your gear is on too loose’, ‘tighten those forearms’, ‘fucking sloppy’, ‘who taught you how to comb your hair?’, Levi would berate, and not just Eren. He appeared as he usually would in front of everyone else, earning him silent groans of complaint or bitching at the lunch table. That particular day of verbal abuse from the Captain was the one where he would return to his room early, requesting Eren’s presence on the sly. 

“Don’t be late,” Levi warned him. “You still need to return to your room tonight so if we’re gonna do this-” 

“Why don’t we just meet tomorrow sometime?” 

Levi seemed to consider it. His days off were precious things, often reserved for his private habits. Reading and drinking tea. 

“I’ll come and get you in the morning. We meet after breakfast once I tell Erwin to leave me alone for the day?” Levi suggested. Eren nodded with a smile. 

“I’ll still come by tonight though, right?” Eren asked, earning Levi’s attention. He moved in close, eyes narrowed slightly, making the boy look a bit nervous. 

“Impatient?” he drawled, eyeing Eren up and down with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“I enjoy our time together,” Eren said with a shrug and a sheepish smile. Levi just glared at him. 

“I told you not to get too attached.” 

“And you’re not attached to me? Even in the slightest?” Eren countered, to which Levi was silent. He couldn’t deny it and it burned at him from the inside. He knew he needed to detach before he got hurt, but he couldn’t just yet. He would cross that bridge when he got to it. 

“I’ll see you after dinner.” 

-

Breakfast the following day had been spent at the table with Hange and Mike trying to figure out what the reason behind Levi’s good mood was as of late. The last few weeks he’d been in a better mood than usual. Sure, to the soldiers and squad members who saw him around less than the veterans, they were unable to distinguish a change. 

“C’mon Levi spill it!” Hange demanded, to which Levi ignored them and sipped at his tea and continued eating. 

“I’ve got all of those order reports to finish before midday so no one bother me. Okay?” Levi said to the table of officers and Erwin gave him a nod. Levi should hope so, he was the one who asked for them. Truth was, he’d not slept much at all last night as usual and lit a candle, completing the reports well before the sun rose before trying for a little bit more sleep before the castle came to life. He’d managed an extra hour, so he felt as rested as he ever would. 

“Aw man, boring,” Hange said.

“You have reports due too, you know,” Erwin reminded Hange. They scrunched their nose up and nodded reluctantly. 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” 

Levi left them at that, knowing the odds of being bothered were slim. He didn’t regard Eren at all as he left the mess hall. He needed to behave as ordinary as possible. 

He returned to his room and collected a towel and soap, taking the majority of his uniform off in order to make showering quick. He nearly had a heart attack when he opened his door quickly to find Eren already reaching for the handle, catching him face to face. 

“Captain!” Eren said in a hurry, saluting as another soldier walked by in the hall. Levi narrowed his eyes and watched as they disappeared down the hall. 

“You stink.” 

“Shall I join you?” Eren asked quietly after checking over both shoulders. 

“You know you really need to choose your moments, shut up and use this,” Levi thrust his own towel at Eren and retreated into his room to get his spare one. He’d have to swing by to collect his laundry today anyway, so it wouldn’t be an inconvenience. 

They made their way down to the shower stalls, but as much as they wanted to share in the same water stream, there were others around, so they stripped down and dealt with their own washing on opposite sides of the room while other people moved around them and came and went. 

When they were both cleaned and dried, they got dressed beside each other and returned upstairs, Eren towelling his hair as they walked. Levi led him not to his office, but to his quarters down a separate hallway. Eren hadn’t been to where he slept before, so his eyes were darting around to take everything in. This was presumably where he spent days off if he wasn’t in his office. 

“It’s not much, but it’s a bed.” 

“It’s still better than the dorms. At least it’s private,” Eren said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Levi turned to place a hand over Eren’s, halting his movements. Eren looked confused and looked down at his Captain who had taken over the task of slowly undoing each button, his fingertips gently trailing down Eren’s chest and abdominal muscles. He was very well toned despite his painfully average skill level in his human form. 

“Sir?” 

Levi shushed him and glanced over at the door, letting go of Eren’s open shirt to fish a chain of keys from his pocket and rattled one into the lock, turning it and locking the door. As soon as he turned, Eren was up against him, his back hitting roughly against the door and Eren’s strong hands gripping at his waist tightly. He kissed him fiercely and passionately and he felt himself growing hard as Eren’s leg propped between his thighs to brush against his groin. They had grown very familiar with each other’s bodies in the passing weeks, so Levi had also grown accustomed to staving off his release, trying to enjoy the tease of foreplay for longer each time. 

“Get naked, now,” Levi ordered and Eren stepped away, making quick work of his shirt and tossing it to the ground as he worked on unfastening his pants. 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi hissed quietly, still aware that he had neighbors. “I said get naked, not make a fucking mess,” he scolded Eren who grinned at him before leaning over to pick his shirt back up and drape it over the armchair. Levi had rid himself of his shirt and trousers, slipping from everything as quickly as he could and taking Eren’s wrist before the boy had managed to get his legs out of the bottom of his trousers, stumbling as Levi dragged him toward the bed. 

He sat back onto the mattress and Eren followed above him, kissing as they scooted into position, Eren sat on his legs with Levi’s knees bent over them, heels curling around Eren’s back slightly whenever he touched a sensitive spot. They were both already hard, the excitement and anticipation fuelling each and every heated motion. 

“Captain, Sir, uh-” Levi cut Eren off with a tight stroke of his cock, thumbing over the sensitive slit and smirking as Eren’s words died into a low rapturous mewl. 

Music to Levi’s ears. 

It drowned out any other doubts with ease, hearing Eren moaning his name and watching his face contort with ecstasy.

Levi swung an arm out to the bedside unit and pressed the bottle of oil between them both until Eren took it. He swallowed hard and Levi watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. While Eren battled with summoning the courage to coat his fingers and actually have sex with his Captain, Levi adjusted on the spot so his pillow was propped under his hips, angling his pelvis so Eren had better access whilst still making himself comfortable. 

“Is this okay?” Eren asked as he started circling Levi’s entrance with a slicked finger. 

“Yeah it’s fine, just start with one and work your way up,” Levi said hurriedly, “just don’t stop whatever you do.” 

“Yes, Sir!” he chirped with a huge smile, pressing the first finger inside and slowly easing it in and out as he coated Levi’s inside with oil. Levi pulled Eren back down on top of him while he worked his entrance open with his fingers. The kisses and attention helped him relax, easing with the stretch. It was uncomfortable at first and Eren paused a few times to check in with Levi, not entirely sure if he was doing it right. 

“No, it’s fine, keep going,” Levi would say quickly, his breathing growing more ragged as Eren slicked his hand back up and eased two fingers in. 

“Scissor them inside,” Levi said, earning a confused look from Eren, who kept just thrusting in and out slowly, rigidly. “-and twist. Hah, yes, like that,” Levi guided him, holding him close with a free hand that wasn’t gripping the sheets. 

“Deeper, fuck, yes Eren. There, keep going,” Levi all but begged, his head twisting from side to side and his hair truly becoming a mess. His cheeks were dusted with a soft pink and Eren wasn’t looking much better, his cock hard and leaking between them as he thrust a third finger into his Captain. 

“Mm, Eren, up a bit, yeah, to the left,” Levi gasped, feeling his strokes growing closer and closer to his prostate. Eren did his best to follow orders as he always did. “No, fuck, my left. Your right- there!” Levi moaned low, still trying to keep quiet. Levi was buzzing with the excitement of finally having the time and the privacy for this. His cock felt heavy and ached between them, small tingles of pleasure shooting up his spine whenever Eren’s length would brush past his own whenever he leant up for a kiss. 

“Ready?” Eren asked, still sounding unsure.

“Yeah I think so, you’ve done a good job,” Levi made to reassure him, to which Eren beamed at. Praise was rare, but Eren ate it up, treasured it, by the look on his face. 

“Alright.” 

Eren wriggled a little closer to Levi, hands on his hips to guide him closer. Levi dug his heels into the mattress, strong thighs keeping him in place as Eren lined his cock up with Levi’s stretched hole. He hadn’t realised how much he’d needed to feel this full until Eren was fully seated and giving himself a moment to adjust. They both panted against each other’s mouths, too focused on their own pleasure to kiss properly. Eventually they just gave up trying, each focusing on their own bodies and how they moved against the other person’s. 

Eren was focused on Levi’s hips and his slowy speeding thrusts into the Captain’s lithe body, whereas Levi was focusing on his thighs, keeping his hips angled just right and tweaking as Eren moved. It wasn’t perfect, as far as first times went, but Levi eventually managed to find just the right angle and ordered Eren to keep thrusting into the same spot. 

The waves of euphoria crashed over Levi first and he came between them, pushing Eren off when he felt too sensitive to the touch and finished him off with his hand. Once he was done, Levi fell beside Eren and draped an arm over his waist, closing his eyes and inhaling his musky scent. 

There were all kinds of questions on Levi’s mind. Things he wanted to ask and tell Eren, but had to hold onto them. If he opened up and talked to Eren more freely as well as spreading his legs for him, he would undoubtedly cross a line he couldn’t return from. 

So he laid in silence, waiting for his spent cock to recover so he could have another go. He’d probably mount Eren next and fuck himself into another near catatonic state of blissful oblivion. He wanted someone to be able to open up to and share his life with, but given the circumstances he would have to settle for less and appreciate each moment of relief he was provided with Eren. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eren asked softly, hand gently caressing Levi’s hand that lay over his stomach. He must have been frowning with the thought of it all. He contemplated his response. 

“Just about what I want to do to you next,” he said, omitting the rest he’d been thinking about. Eren hummed and a dark look passed across his face. It was fleeting, but Levi saw it. They would have to discuss their situation at some point and Levi could tell he was feeling just as conflicted, but today wouldn’t be that day. 

“And?” 

“Give me a minute, I’m not a fucking teenager like you,” Levi snapped, smiling softly in clear denial of the affection he carried for the boy. Eren just smiled back, equally as fond. 

“Alright, old man.” 

“Brat.” 

They would both ignore their feelings for each other…

...but they would do it together.


End file.
